


Midnight Thoughts

by starblossoms59



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, midnight talks, no beta we die like men, not like i had a beta to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59
Summary: Sora finds a restless Morihito in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Oohara Sora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Midnight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The result of late night writing. Honestly I'm pretty shocked that these two are what came out of it (it wasn't what I originally intended), but oh well, who am I to complain about some good boys.
> 
> Possible BGM choices: 遠雷, ゆらら, and 三日月ファンタジ.

The common room was quiet, as expected, given the late hour. Footsteps whispered in the air, creating a soft murmur that filled Morihito's ears as he pulled the curtains aside.

The Tokyo skyline greeted him in response. The city lights glimmered and sparkled in the horizon, a sight akin to the stars scattered across the inky hues of the night sky.

And hanging above it all was the moon.

 _It's a crescent moon tonight,_ he mused, eyes tracing the outline of the celestial body. It shined brightly back at him in response, happily reflecting the sun's rays off its surface and directly at the Earth. It was a sight that was so familiar, yet so foreign to him. Because he still remembered the crescent moon framed by the window in his childhood bedroom, the crescent moon gazing gloomily down upon him as he took another lonesome walk down his street, the crescent moon smiling after band practice and dinner at a local shop, and the crescent moon shining brightly above the stage as the crowd roared in excitement. From the start to his current place in his journey, it was the same moon that watched over him, lonesome, but content.

 _Please continue to watch over SOARA,_ he found himself thinking, a sort of silent prayer between him and the moon. _We've come so far, from the stage in our high school gym to one of the more prominent units of a major entertainment company._ His fingers curled into a fist. _But we still have a long way to go, a lot to learn, and a lot of things to do. There's still a long road ahead of us…_

"Mori..?"

Morihito jumped in surprise, then turned his head, just enough to spot the figure trudging towards him.

"Sora." He blinked. "Were you busy working for that deadline?"

"Mmhmm." Sora stretched his arms over his head. "It was so much work…but it's done, no worries!"

"Take it easy, okay? You've worked hard."

"Eh? Oh, right, I will!" Sora tilted his head, chestnut bangs falling into his face as he did. "So, what's Mori doing up at this hour?"

"Huh?"

"I mean," Sora gestured to the clock on the other side of the room. "It's like, totally way past your bedtime. Especially now that you've got that second job and all!"

"Ah." Green eyes slanted back towards the glass wall. "I was a bit restless, that's all."

"Hmm…"

When Sora's humming didn't stop, Morihito looked back at his bandmate. The guitarist was bobbing his head, seemingly giving Morihito a full body scan using only his eyes.

"S-Sora..?"

"It's no good! I can't think of a good diagnosis." Sora clutched his head. "Stupid deadline! My brain's completely gone to mush…"

"Diagnosis..?"

"My exhaustion has made me unable to get a proper read on you! Especially when I realized that Mori's just way too high-spec even when he's just in his pajamas with a little bit of bedhead!" Sora's arms were flailing now. "So unfair, unfair, unfair! I get a bunch of _so cheerful_ and _so adorable_ when I'm trying my best to be cool, but Mori always gets _so handsome_ and _so mature_!"

"Sora, what on _earth_ are you talking about?"

"This." Sora reached up and pinched Morihito's cheeks. "Gimme some."

"Um, I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Your handsome face!" Sora pulled slightly, more so teasingly than threateningly. "Gimme some of your stupidly handsome looks so I can finally get an edge on Sou."

"My face..?" Morihito grabbed Sora's wrists. "Ow, ow, Sora stop that, we have some filming coming up, and that kind of hurts."

Sora let out a wail in response. Morihito sighed.

"Alright, here." He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Sora's head. "Handsomeness?" A chaste kiss was placed on Sora's lips. "I give."

Sora's expression was entirely blank.

"Sora..?"

" _Eeeeep_..!" Even in the dark lighting, it was clear that the composer's face had suddenly turned a bright red. "M-M-M- _Mori_! W-when did you get so _bold_..?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Y-you..!" Sora gently smacked Morihito's shoulder. "Mori is so mean! Gives me two kisses and then just makes that same old poker face while I'm just combusting here..! Mori's an idiot!"

Before he knew it, a grin had spread across Morihito's face. "Sora…" He suddenly found himself shaking with laughter. "I-I'm sorry?"

"…Ah, there it is."

Morihito blinked. "What is it?"

"That." Sora placed his hands on Morihito's face, pressing his fingers against the edges of his lips, as though he were framing them. "Mori's smile. I haven't seen that in a while."

"My…smile?"

"I know Mori likes to work really hard for both himself and the band." Sora's voice was soft, gentle. It was a tone he never used on stage or in front of fans—a tender sound that Mori knew better than anyone else in perhaps the entire world. "That's just Mori's nature, so I can't stop you from being like that, but lately you've just seemed…down?" He scrunched his nose. "I dunno. It just doesn't sit right with me!"

A silence passed between the two for a moment.

"It's nothing big."

Morihito turned his head, eyes one again drawn to the city lights. When he blinked, he could see stage lights shining down on him, illuminating their expressions, their movements, their sunny smiles filled with hopes and dreams…

"I've just been thinking about where we're at and how far we still have to go. That's all."

He could hear a ringing in his ears, echoing the memories of all the new sounds he had picked up since debuting years ago. The way the crowds roared in comparison to the one speaker presenting during a company meeting. The feeling of shaking a trembling fan's hand versus exchanging a professional handshake with work contacts. The hustle and bustle of the staff working on set against the staff working in the office. All those sounds, now so familiar and comforting to him, sang together, a testament of how far he had come. But the noise still felt too quiet, too muted. How it still felt like they had too many obstacles, too many roadbumps in their way, how maybe someday they'd finally hit that one bump that would end all their dreams and _he wasn't ready, he still hasn't done enough to_ —

"Mori."

Sora's voice cut through the cacophony in his mind, like a blade slicing through his thoughts.

"Hey, Mori, calm down." Sora's hands were on his arms, steadying him. "Relax for a second." Sora gave his arms a gentle squeeze. "Breathe."

_Inhale. Exhale._

"I'm sorry." Morihito rubbed his eyes. "I guess I am a little tired, and I've just been thinking a lot…"

Sora shook his head. "Hey, it's okay to just let it out, you know? Mori doesn't have to bottle up his worries and stuff for our sake or anything. We're in this together, aren't we?" Sora's smile was as bright as the sun, clear and honest, like the daytime's bright blue sky. "Like, even if Mori's got a second job now and is still stumbling through this new chapter in his life, so what? SOARA will always be with him, always supporting him!"

"Sora…"

"You know? It's okay to stumble and fall and get upset!" Sora continued. "We all stumble and fall down and get frustrated when we're trying really hard to get something we want, and that's okay! We just gotta get back up and keep on going, to never give up!" He chuckled. "That's what you've taught me, after all."

"Keep on going…" Morihito closed his eyes. _He's right, we're continuing to push through every day. We're not there yet, but we're still running together, helping each other up when we fall…_

"Don't forget, Mori." Sora gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "We're all here for you. So don't be afraid to yell out if you need any of us, okay? We'll all come running if you call us."

"…Sora."

"Hmm?"

Morihito opened his eyes. Sora was looking up at him, auburn eyes twinkling like the most beautiful jewels in the world even in the low lighting.

"Thank you."

Sora shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for anything."

"Still." Morihito wrapped his arms around Sora's torso, pulling him into his chest and pressing his lips against Sora's forehead to give a gentle kiss as he did. "Thank you."

Sora's arms raised to reciprocate the hug. "You're welcome, Mori."

There was a pause.

"For the record, I kinda hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Kiss my forehead."

Morihito raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah, 'cause it reminds me of how stupid tall you are." Sora tightened his grip. "But Mori needs extra amounts of affection today, so I'll let it slide. But only this time!"

Morihito laughed in response.

"Hey, I mean it!"

"I know, I know." Morihito nodded.

Sora huffed. "Geez, so even Mori can be troublesome, huh…"

"Sora."

"But that's still a part of Mori I like!" Sora amended. "That and his stupidly gorgeous face."

"I think it's a nice compliment to Sora's adorable face though."

"Oi!"

The two stood there for a moment, shaking with soft laughter.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

Morihito smiled into Sora's hair. "Never stop being yourself."

"Of course!" Sora laughed. "Mori better do the same too!"

"I will." Morihito closed his eyes. "We should go to bed soon…"

"Sleep is for the weak."

"Sora~?"


End file.
